geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaphkiel
---- Zaphkiel is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Darwin and Noctalium and verified by Noctalium himself. However, it was later confirmed he had hacked it. The level contains good effects and all-around great design, but extremely buggy gameplay, according to some players such as Gabs. This level is sometimes referred to HyperSonic because of the similar look and multicolored background. History The first trace of Zaphkiel is dated back to February 18, 2017, when Noctalium released a preview of Zaphkiel announcing that it would be an Extreme Demon collaboration between him and Darwin.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-3chUiwe9g Exactly a month later, Noctalium released the full layout whereas NoctaFly's part was pretty much finished while Darwin's part was just a complete layout, NoctaFly indicating he was "slow".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSRcwR3XChk In July 2017, after 3 months, Dawin's part was almost finished too and NoctaFly started making some progress on it, getting a record of 51%. (This record was legitmately done)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuyrDeHofE8 About three weeks later, Darwin and NoctaFly's part was completely done and NoctaFly released the full level preview (using noclip), showing Darwin's great effects and decorations.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLbhvgGZ96M On August 1, 2017, NoctaFly seemingly verified Zaphkiel. However, when Riot and several other players worked together to expose NoctaFly for hacking, NoctaFly finally admitted to hacking several Extreme Demons and making them semi-auto, including Zaphkiel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRac_tfsOVohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KHhU55RsB8 This meant that the first player who legitimately beat Zaphkiel was none other than Sunix.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KvB-UDNqP8 Gameplay * 0-19%: The level begins with a cube section with the word "Zaphkiel" written in capital letters right at the start. The timings in this part are very tough and consist of mostly orb jumps, both in the air and inside blocks. After these orbs comes a robot portal with more regular timing jumps instead of mostly orbs. Following this robot, the player will now become a cube again but this time at double speed. This entire cube is filled with orbs which all need to be hit in order to reach the short upcoming auto segment and two jumps just before the drop. * 20-29%: A gun can be heard firing and the drop section begins with text saying "Darwin" and "NoctaFly" just before the gameplay starts. It kicks off with a short, triple speed straight fly ship sequence right into an extremely tight mini wave section with numerous gravity/size portals mixed in with the gameplay. Speed portals also appear for a second just before the player turns into a cube with four orbs to hit and a jump into a UFO segment with lots of gravity switching and tightly placed pillars to maneuver through. * 30-38%: '''The level transitions to another narrow wave part; this time at normal size, but still just as hard as the first one. This is quickly followed by another straight fly into a cube with even more orbs to hit as a spider now appears with two jumps before a dash orb and a UFO similar to the one at 20-29%, although this time at slow speed instead of normal. * '''39-57%: Now the player will reach the second half of the drop part, and it begins as a straight fly ship sequence with numerous size portals placed in sync with the song and a green jump orb leading into a gravity portal which in turn will lead into a short double straight fly with two ship sequences. The level then transitions to a cube section with more very well synced orbs placed throughout. Three reverse dash orbs, two black orbs and a dash orb will lead the player into the next section; another mini wave segment similar to the first one. The player then transitions into x4 normal wave for a brief moment, making the wave section more hectic. The level then transitions into a spider swing copter section, one of the most notable uses of it. The level then transitions into another tight mini wave segment, followed by four cube jumps at small size before transitioning into the next distinct part. * 58-80%: The player will start off with a triple speed ship sequence with Volcanic Rush-like designs and two jump orbs to hit and some size and gravity portals to pass through in order to reach a UFO segment with gameplay involving lots of gravity switching; both with portals and orbs alike. Then the level transitions to another short ship section, and then another short UFO leading into a short "corridor" via a dash orb. It begins with a robot which swiftly becomes a ball to end the corridor segment. The level then transitions to a very short straight fly segment and a UFO section as even more gravity switching gameplay follows. Then the player continues to a short ship segment, which transitions the player to an extremely narrow mini wave section leading into a cube segment and then a double speed spider section. This spider is quite long and features lots of tight spaces and a couple of jump orbs to hit as well. * 80-100%: The final part of the level comes up and begins with a cube over a very active, blue background which could be a bit distracting to some players. This part is quite similar to the first part of the level in terms of gameplay and contains mostly orb timings and some moving objects to confuse the player. The level then transitions to a robot section holding the single coin of the level which can be obtained by performing a well timed jump off a floating platform and yet another one after that as an alternate route. The level then transitions to a ship segment with several wrecking ball-like objects following the player through the section. A short dual cube follows with the upper cube becoming a spam ball and the lower turning into a straight fly. The level then finally advances to a mini wave segment of the level just before a mini ship/ball mixed dual follows, this time, the player requiring to straight fly at the top and the ball at the bottom. If passed, a final straight fly and three cube jumps will finish off the level with art saying "Zaphkiel", "Darwin" and "NoctaFly." User Coins *'User Coin 1': This is the only coin in the level. At 85%, if you take a small jump to a floating platform instead of dropping over to the platform at the top, you will obtain the coin. Walkthrough Trivia * In Hebraic, Zaphkiel (Hebrew: צפקיאל‎), also written as Jafkiel, Japhkiel, Tzaphkiel, Zafkiel, Zafchial, Zaphchial, Zaphiel or Zelel, is an archangel. His name means "God's knowledge". He is sometimes equated with Jophiel/Zophiel, but other times considered to be a different angel.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zaphkiel * Strangely, Darwin didn't upload a single video about Zaphkiel on his channel. * At 92%, there was a cut in Noctalium's verification video, indicating that he had not beaten the level legitimately.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiAlTWVLImQ Gallery Zaphkiel Level Menu.PNG|The level menu of Zaphkiel. Zaphkiel Coin.png|The secret coin of Zaphkiel. Zaphkiel Ending.jpg|The ending of Zaphkiel. References Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.1 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:Collabs Category:Long Levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:Levels with Verified User Coins